


someone better

by CrimsonDruid



Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [16]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDruid/pseuds/CrimsonDruid
Summary: “I heard there is a dancer among the army now. A dancer! Do you realize what I am missing every second I am not in the front lines?”
Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003146
Kudos: 3





	someone better

“Where were you!” Alec yelled as soon as Arden closed the door.

He was surprised by that. “So you worried about me Alec. That’s nice of you.”

“I wasn’t worried about you, you buffoon. Since you weren’t here protecting the castle, Lord Sigurd said I should be the one to do it.” Alec ranted. “I heard there is a dancer among the army now. A dancer! Do you realize what I am missing every second I am not in the front lines?”

“Well, I am sorry about your loss Alec. But isn’t it your turn to guard the castle already?”

“Yes, but I didn’t think you would actually leave the castle.” Alec was speaking calmer now. “I mean you are good at guard duty. You shouldn’t pursue battle.”

“I wasn’t pursuing anything. I just needed a break you know.” Arden sighed. “I just walked around a bit, nothing dangerous.”

“It is alright to take a break but what if you were caught off guard by a group of reinforcements. You know you can’t fight them alone. Even though you are tough you are not fast enough.” He tried to laugh it off with that last remark.

“Like you guys would let anything happen to me.” Arden smiled as he remembered something. “Actually I might be better at fighting now.” He showed the ring on his finger.

Alec examined the ring closely. “It doesn’t look like the other ones I saw. What does this do?”

“I don’t know. But I think it can make me attack the enemy multiple times just like you do Alec!”

“Really? We should test that out when others come back. If that’s true you found yourself quite the treasure Arden.” Then he gasped as he realized something horrible. ”If you join us in the front lines, who will guard the castle?”

Arden decided to humor him. “Hmm, little Shannan maybe? I know at least he would be better than you.”

Alec laughed at that. This time it was genuine. “I think Noish would be better. He would dig a moat by himself.”

“Don’t tempt him he would actually do it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Then you give pursuit ring to Lewyn.  
> I resisted my urge to do angst and changed the end. Now it is just Alec and Arden being bros.


End file.
